The Twists and Turns of Fate
by xkellyxkatastrophex
Summary: Sixteen year old, Spencer Riley, moves to Belleville, New Jersey and quickly befriends the guys of My Chemical Romance. Starts in high school!
1. Part One

Okay, so I know I haven't been on here in forever, and a lot of you probably want me to update my Kingdom Hearts stories, but here's a new one about My Chemical Romance. So, hopefully you'll enjoy it..and maybe you'll comment it, too? Thanks :D

* * *

Chapter 1

_'Great. A new town. A new start. __**Just**__ what I fucking needed.' _I thought sarcastically. My parents had informed me a week ago that we'd be moving from our perfect house in Pennsylvania to some little town in Jersey. Why? I have **no** idea. Oh, you're probably wondering who I am. Well, my name is Spencer Riley. I'm 16 years old and going into my sophomore year of high school. Back in PA I went to this awesome school where we could wear what we wanted, and the teachers didn't give a shit about what we did. It was perfect! And now, I have to go to the David Gallagher Academy. A prep school. Just what an emo/scene kid like me needs. There are uniforms and they are horrible! A white polo shirt, a navy blue plaid skirt, a navy blue blazer with the school emblem, navy blue knee high socks, and black shoes. Oh, and my mom was telling me that they even have these cute little headbands that the girls can wear and- NO! I mean, this is the worst thing that could possibly be happening to me! My mom thinks that this will be a good experience. Well I think it's a bunch of bullshit.

But here I am, standing in front of this giant school. And there's all the little prep girls comparing each others headbands. Every headband is the fucking same! Ugh, dipshits.

"Mom, do I _honestly_ have to go here?" I whined.

"Oh, Sweetie, this will be good for you. This is the best school in town! Just try to make the best of it." my mom said cheerfully.

"Yeah. I'll try." I said blowing a piece of hair of out my face. This was so gonna suck.

"Bye, Honey!" she said pulling away. Well, I guess I was stuck here now. I sighed and walked into the school. After walking around for twenty minutes and getting glares from all the preps I passed, I finally reached the main office. A secretary with blonde hair tied up in a bun and red glasses looked up from the magazine she was reading as I walked into the room.

"Can I help you?" she asked prissily.

"Um, yeah. I'm new here and-"I started.

"Name?" she asked impatiently.

"Spencer Riley." I replied. She glided across the room on her chair and started shuffling through a file cabinet. She pulled out a folder and rolled back over to her desk. She took out a piece of paper that had my schedule, locker number, and locker combination on it.

"Have a wonderful day." She said with boredom clearly evident in her tone as she roughly handed me the paper.

"Uh, thanks." I said walking out the door. I wandered through the school until I came upon my locker. I twisted the lock until it popped open and opened my locker. I threw in some stuff and grabbed a Science textbook. I looked at my schedule to find what room Science would be in. I glanced at the number on the sheet and the numbers on the doors around me. I was on the complete opposite side of the school! I quickly started running to my class. By the time I found it, the class was already twenty minutes in. Greeaat. Now I was gonna make a damn scene. I slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. Everyone in the classroom quickly picked up their heads and looked at me. I quickly walked to the teacher and handed her a note saying that I was new. I was just praying she didn't do the whole new student speech.

"Class, we have a new student." The teacher said. Of course. "Her name is Spencer Riley. Spencer, you can take a seat right up front." She said smiling. I gave a fake smile back and sat right in front of her desk and I could feel everyone's eyes boring into the back of my head. I ran my black, chipped nails through my choppy layered black hair and held my newly blonde tips between my fingers. I liked them. My parents got worried and thought that I was trying to rebel against them. Whatever. I completely paid no attention at all during that class and I looked at my schedule. I had lunch next, thank God! As soon as the bell rang I quickly left the room and went back to my locker as fast as I could. I saw a boy with short black hair with some that fell in front of his eye. I gave a sigh of relief. It was so good to see somebody that was remotely close to what I was. I was about to say something when he turned and walked in the other direction. My smile dropped and I threw my Science book into my locker and grabbed my lunch before slamming the door and locking it. I walked quickly to the cafeteria and took a seat at an empty table. As I was about to open my lunch, someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a jock and a bunch of his jock and prep friends. What the hell did he want?

"Hey, you're the girl from Science." He said.

"Great, you remember me from two minutes ago. I'm so thrilled." I said sarcastically as I got up.

"Hey! We're the superior here. That means you don't disrespect us." He said pointing to himself and his friends. They nodded in agreement.

"Great. I'll keep that in mind." I said turning to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Listen, newbie! You don't ever-"

"Hey!" someone yelled. I looked over to see the guy with the locker next to mine.

"Can I help you, Iero?" the jock asked.

"Me? Nah, Josh. But you could let my friend go, there." He said pointing to me.

"You two know each other?" Josh asked.

"Oh yeah. We go way back." He lied. Josh looked at me and I just nodded. "C'mon. Let's go." The boy with black hair said. I pulled my arm out of Josh's grasp and started walking away from the preps with the other boy.

"Um, thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it. Us emo kids have to stick together." He said chuckling. I laughed slightly. I turned to him.

"So…who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'm Frank Iero. You have the locker next to me." He said.

"Ah. Well, nice to meet you, Frank." I said.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Spencer Riley." I replied.

"Nice name. Come on. You can meet the guys." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me through the cafeteria. We walked through the school and out the front entrance. As we opened the doors I saw four boys sitting on the front steps talking and eating their lunches. I guess these were 'the guys'. The two of us walked to where there was a small landing in front of the boys. "Guys, this is Spencer." Frank said. The four looked up at us.

"Is she your girlfriend?" a boy with long black hair asked.

"No!" Frank and I both yelled at the same time. The boy just sniggered.

"No, she has the locker next to me and I saw her being harassed by those stupid, lame-ass preps." Frank explained.

"I see. Cool hair, by the way." Another boy said. He had brownish blonde hair and black glasses.

"Thanks." I said running a hand through it.

"So, if you guys aren't dating, then why are you still holding hands?" the one with the long black asked. I quickly looked down at our hands, and indeed, they were still grasped around each other. We both quickly pulled away blushing. The four boys started cracking up. I felt kind of odd being on the spot so I sat down next to the one that commented on my hair.

"I'm Mikey Way." He said smiling. I returned the smile. "Ok, just to make the intros short, I'll do it. That's Bob Bryar." He said pointing to a guy whose hair was kinda similar to Frank's but it was blonde. "And that's Ray." He said pointing to a boy with a huge dirty blonde afro. He gave a small wave. "And this is my brother, Gerard." He said glancing at the step behind the two of us. So Gerard was the one with the long hair. I could remember that! Frank sat down and we ate and talked.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" Mikey asked with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Yeah. I moved here two days ago from Pennsylvania." I replied.

"Oh, cool." He said nodding.

"So what is there to do around here?" I asked as the six of us walked though the hall later that day. It turned out that I had all my classes with at least one of them except for Science, but I think I could deal with that.

"Nothing really. We normally just hang out, practice." Gerard said.

"Practice what?" I asked.

"Oh, we have this small band going. We never got a real gig before, but it's just for fun." He explained.

"Sweet. I love singing." I said smiling. He smiled back. As we walked through the halls many preps watched. They took immediate notice to the new emo girl. And for some reason, their eyes never left my ass. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I had shortened my skirt way more than was needed, but whatever.

That day after school I was walking down the sidewalk towards my house. It would take about an hour on foot. As I was walking a white van pulled up and drove slowly as if it were walking with me. The window rolled down and I saw it was Gerard.

"Hey. You want a ride?" he asked. I looked past him and saw Frank in the passenger's seat.

"Uh, sure." I said walking around to the other side and opening the sliding door. I saw that Mikey, Bob, and Ray were in the back.

"Hey." The three said in unison.

"Hey, guys." I said taking a seat next to Ray.

"So, where to?" Gerard asked.

"Um, 223 Windbrooke Lane." I said already forgetting my new address. We started to drive to my house and on the way I just listened to the guy's conversation. The van came to a stop and I looked out the window at my house. Well, kinda more like mansion. I got out of the van and walked around to the driver's side.

"Thanks for the ride." I said before turning and starting to walk to my house.

"Rich much?" I heard Gerard say. I turned around.

"Shut up. I hate how rich my parents are. They make it such a big deal." I said.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with being rich." Frank said.

"It's not the most important thing in life." I stated.

"Oh? And what is?" Gerard asked.

"Music." I replied. They gave me looks. "Ok, and love." I said before turning again and continuing my walk. As I reached the front door I turned around.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I shouted waving as the van started off down my street. I unlocked the door and walked inside the house. I let my dog out of his cage and headed upstairs. I walked down a long hallway and entered the last door on the right. Ahh, my room. Two of the walls in my room were painted in a deep red and the other two were black. There was this really cool black design on one of the red walls. There were also a bunch of posters littering my walls too. My king size bed had a black wood headboard and footboard and the blankets were red and black. Everything in my room was red and black. All the furniture, my cell phone, and my Mac Book were black and I had a red iPod Nano. I sighed as I collapsed onto my bed. Buster, my long haired miniature black and brown dachshund trotted into the room and hopped up onto the bed next to me. He laid down next to me as I rubbed his belly and watched TV. I sighed again thinking about my friends back in PA. I missed them. I even almost had a boyfriend, too. Not that my parents would let me date anyway.

A few months had passed and we were well on our way through the school year. I was walking through the halls of the East Wing. Not many preps or teachers ever came to that side, so I figured I was okay there while I was skipping French. I heard music coming from the Music Room and I walked in to see what was going on. It was the boys playing. They had set up all their stuff and used this place as a practice area. I should've known it was them. I listened to a few of their songs before getting up to leave. The period would end in about thirty seconds and we could all go to lunch.

"What, no roses?" Gerard called after me.

"Maybe next time." I said smiling as I walked out the door. I turned to my left and jumped back a little. There was Josh with his stupid cronies.

"Ugh, Josh what do you want?" I asked.

"Is that any way to talk to me?" he asked.

"Josh, what happened to 'You stay on your side of the line and we'll stay on ours'?" Gerard asked as the five exited the Music Room and came by my side.

"Yeah, well you're little girlfriend has a smart-ass mouth." Josh spat.

"Oh, then I taught her well." Gerard said smiling to himself.

"Oh, you're so fucking hilarious." Josh said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I have that quality." Gerard replied smiling wider at how pissed he was getting Josh.

"Just teach your friend some respect." Josh growled.

"Yeah, got it." Gerard said looking at his chipped black nails. '

"I'm serious. You better watch your back!" Josh said.

"Oh, yeah. It's kinda hard to do that." Gerard said twisting his neck around and looking at his back.

"Hey!" Josh yelled making Gerard turn to face him again.

"Hey. It's fine. I mean, we cool, we cool." He said pounding his fist to his chest twice and kissed his middle and index fingers and gave Josh a peace sign. The six of us walked off to lunch completely cracking up at Gerard's imitation of Josh and all his little friends.


	2. Part Two

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was now the end of our Junior year and we were all gonna go back to the Way's house to party. I told them I'd be over later since my parents asked me to come straight home after school. They gave me a ride and I walked up my front steps and opened the door. I could hear my parents yelling in the kitchen. I walked in and grabbed an apple.

"Spencer. Good, you're home." My mom said.

"We have some news to tell you." My dad said.

"You may want to sit down." My mom said. I hopped up onto the counter and looked at my parents questioningly. My mom gave me a disapproving glance, but I ignored her.

"Sweetheart. Your mother and I are getting a divorce." My dad said. The apple dropped from my hand and landed on the floor with a thud.

"What?" I practically screamed.

"Oh, Spencer, it's for the best." My mom said.

"You and I will be moving." My dad said gravely.

"No!" I shouted jumping off the counter.

"Spencer-"my mom tried to calm me.

"No, Mom! My life was uprooted two years ago and you can't do that again!" I shouted.

"Spencer, this was your father and my decision. In two weeks your father will be moving out and you will be going with him." My mother said sternly. My eyes started to well up with tears.

"Wh- where?" I asked.

"Where what?" my dad asked.

"Where are we moving?" I yelled.

"We'll be moving to California." My dad said. My jaw dropped.

"California? That's on the other side of the freaking country!" I screamed.

"Yes, Spencer. I understand that." My dad said calmly.

"I- I mean, I can't just stay here?" I asked.

"No." my mom answered immediately. Tears started to slip down my face. This couldn't be happening. "You may want to go start packing." I ran out of the kitchen and flung open the front door. I darted down the front steps and my parents came running to the door.

"Spencer, where are you going?" my dad yelled after me. But I just kept running. And I ran all the way to Gerard's house. I quickly ran up the front steps and let myself in. I knew they'd all be in Gerard's room so I ran up the stairs and burst through the door. All the guys looked at the door and Gerard sprung up.

"Spencer, sweet, you're here. This is gonna be so- What's wrong?" he asked seeing me crying. I threw myself into his arms and started sobbing into his chest. Frank quickly got up and ran over to the two of us. Gerard pulled me back. "Spence, what happened?" Gerard asked. I wiped my face with the back of my sleeve.

"M-my parents are getting a divorce." I said. Frank grabbed me in a tight hug.

"Divorces are always hard. My parents got divorced a few years ago." Frank said.

"That's not all." I said pulling back from the hug. The other three boys got up and walked over to us. "I- I'm moving to California." I choked out.

"What?" Mikey yelled. Gerard's eyes grew wide.

"No, no, no. They can't just fucking take you!" he screamed.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a say in the matter." I replied throwing myself onto Gerard's bed. He sat down at the foot of the bed.

"We're gonna find a way around this. I mean, there has to be another option." He said sadly. I remained silent. I knew there were no other options. I felt Frank lay down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug and I started crying again into his chest.

"When do you move?" Ray asked quietly.

"Two weeks." I said sourly.

"Two weeks?" I heard Bob almost scream.

"Ok, we're not gonna let this fucking happen. There's gotta be an alternative! I mean, we can find a way-"Gerard started.

"Gerard!" I interrupted him. He looked at me. "This is happening. There's no changing it." I said.

"But…" he never finished his thought. We all just sat there in silence. This was really the end. I'd be moving to California and God only knows if I'd ever see them again.

I ended up staying the night at the Way's house. Of course, I forgot to grab clothes when I ran out of my house. So Gerard let me borrow a pair of sweatpants and tee shirt of his to sleep in. I left real early in the morning, before any of the guys got up. It was just too hard to be around them right now. They had become like brothers to me, and now I had to leave them.

The boys woke up later and found that I was gone. Mikey was the first to wake up. He pushed Frank and he slowly woke up.

"What?" Frank asked sleepily.

"Spencer, she's gone." Mikey said. Frank sat up.

"So she is." He said.

"I wonder where she went." Mikey said thinking out loud.

"Where who went?" Ray asked waking up.

"Spencer." Mikey and Frank said at the same time.

"What about her?" Gerard asked sitting up also.

"Oh my God. I'm not saying this again, so get Bob up." Mikey said. Ray threw a pillow at Bob's face and Bob soon woke up.

"Ok, so what about Spencer?" Gerard asked.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, she's not here." Mikey said.

"Where'd she go?" Gerard asked.

"I don't know. Probably home, though." Frank said.

"Yeah. Gerard, before she goes, you _need_ to tell her." Mikey said. Gerard glared at him. He didn't want the other guys to know yet.

"Tell her what?" Frank asked raising his eyebrows.

"Uhh…nothing." Gerard said getting up and starting to walk out of the room.

"Nothing but the fact that he-"Mikey started but Gerard whipped around and gave him a death glare.

"Mikey, don't say it." Gerard warned.

"Oh, come on. They're gonna find out eventually." Mikey stated.

"So? They don't need to find out now." Gerard protested.

"Find out what? Tell us!" Ray yelled. He hated it when people didn't tell him what was going on. Gerard gave Mikey a pleading look begging him not to tell.

"Gerard's in love with Spencer!" Mikey blurted out. The guys just gaped. They kinda had a thought that he did, but they weren't positive. They next thing they knew Gerard lunged across the room at Mikey and tackled him.

"Ahh! Help! Mee!" Mikey gasped under Gerard. Bob and Ray pulled Gerard off of Mikey and Frank dragged Mikey across the room so he was away from Gerard.

"Why did you tell them?" Gerard yelled at Mikey trying to break out of Bob and Ray's grasp.

"Oh, come on Gerard, maybe they can help." Mikey said cowering behind Frank. It grew silent in the room.

"So…" Frank broke the silence. "You really love her?" he asked.

"Yeah." Gerard said finally.

"Well then, there's only one thing to do." Frank said smiling. Gerard looked at him questioningly. "Get your ass up and dressed and go on over there and tell her." Frank said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? I-I can't go over there now! That's too much information to dump on a girl in only 24 hours!" Gerard stated.

"Fine, fine. But you're telling her before she leaves." Frank said.

The two weeks passed quicker than any of us could've wanted. It was now the day that I would be leaving for California. The guys had all come over to my house to say their goodbyes. They all knew that Gerard still hadn't told me, so they left the two of us alone at one point. Gerard and I were standing in my driveway as my dad came down the front steps carrying a box.

"Spence, two minutes." He said putting the box in the back of the car and going back into the house. I nodded and turned to Gerard.

"So, this is really it." I said sadly.

"I guess so. But, we'll still talk and all, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course! I mean, unless I lose your guys' phone numbers or something." I said. Gerard gave me a look.

"Gerard, I'm kidding." I said playfully slapping him on the arm. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Look, Spencer, I need to tell you something." He said suddenly.

"Ok, go for it." I said smiling. He took a deep breath.

"Ok. So what I wanted to tell you was that I think I-"

"Spencer!" my dad called. I turned around.

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked.

"Let's go."

"Ok, one sec." I said turning back to Gerard. "You were saying?"

"I…never mind." He said looking at his shoes.

"You sure?" I asked giving him a worried glance.

"Yeah, it was nothing important."

"O-ok. Well, I'll call you when I get there." I said. He nodded and smiled sadly.

"Spencer, now!" my dad called again. I sighed. I gave Gerard a tight hug and quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye." I said slowly walking to the car. I looked back at him once more before getting into the car and shutting the door. My dad pulled out of the driveway and I looked in the side view mirror and saw Gerard walking sadly to his car.

Gerard arrived at his house and slowly trudged into the living room. The guys were anxiously waiting for him to return and Mikey jumped up as Gerard walked into the room.

"So? Did you tell her?" Mikey asked. Gerard sighed and flopped onto the couch. Mikey knew that meant no. He put a hand on Gerard's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"It doesn't matter." Gerard said going to his room and locking the door behind him.

So six hours and three Vanilla Frappecinnos later, we were in Laguna Beach. And I have to admit, it did beat Jersey in looks. We had just left the terminal when I heard a familiar scream. My eyes looked for the source of the voice and they landed on a 5'8 brunette wearing Ralph Lauren and Uggz. Meet Madison Burke. My preppy/sporty cousin. We're polar opposites, but she's one of my best friends. The one thing we actually _did_ have in common: our crystal blue eyes. But seriously, you piss her off, you piss me off.

"Spence!"

"Maddie!" we shouted as we both ran forward and hugged each other.

"I can't believe you're here!" she squealed.

"I know…it's different. Definitely different." I replied.

"Oh, you'll get used to it." she replied still smiling. She said hi to my dad and we headed off to our new home. Since my dad was the one with most of the money, we got a pretty nice place right on the beach. It was gorgeous. Maybe I _could _get used to this.


	3. Part Three

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So in the end I did get used to the move. My room was decorated the same way it was back in Jersey and things were working out. Madison and I hung out all the time. I was sitting in my room one day trying to find something to do. Madison was out with her mom and wouldn't be back for another hour. So how could I occupy myself for an hour? I got off my bed and walked over to my bookshelf and found a photo album. I grabbed it and sat in a little alcove by my window. I opened the book and looked at the first picture. It was a picture of me and the guys. Wow, it'd been forever since I'd talked to them. We talked a lot for about a year after the move, and then we just kinda fell apart. I lost their numbers, they lost mine. But I guess that's just the way it is. I continued to flip through pictures and tears started to well up in my eyes. I really missed them. Just as tears were about to fall, my door burst open and Maddie walked in.

"Hey. You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing." I said getting up and putting the book back on the shelf.

"Well, good. You know, you need a boyfriend." She said.

"I do not _need _a boyfriend." I stated with my arms crossed.

"Come on, you're 21, Spencer. You officially _need_ a boyfriend." Maddie argued. I flopped onto my bed, but she quickly pulled me back up. "Come on, we're gonna go shopping and get you something to wear on a date." She said.

"But I don't have a date."

"Not yet. But once people see your new outfit, maybe you'll get one. Now get dressed. I'll be in your living room." she said leaving my room. I sighed and walked into my closet. I came out wearing black skinny jeans, a The Used tee, my black Chucks, and a black zip-up hoodie. I walked to my bathroom and quickly straightened my hair and put on dark eyeliner and some mascara. I put on some jewelry and left my room, grabbing my wallet on the way out. I walked into my living room and saw Maddie getting up and heading for the door.

"You sure are eager." I said as we walked down the front steps and to my car. She had walked to my house since it's only a few blocks away.

"Well, it's already late in the day, and I don't want to be out real late." She said.

"Like time has ever mattered to you." I said sarcastically as I climbed into the car and put on my seatbelt. She climbed in and started the car. As we drove into town I flipped through the stations until I found one that played The Used. I loved those guys.

"So, where would you like to go?" she asked me as we pulled onto a street filled with shops.

"I don't care. All the stores around here are good, so it doesn't matter much to me." I replied. She parked in front of one of her favorites stores; Ralph Lauren. We got out of the car and walked into the store. When I first moved here, it was awkward to come into this store considering the way I dressed, but now nobody cared. I even became friends with some of the workers. There weren't many people in the store today.

"Hey, Ash." I said hopping up onto the counter next to a cash register.

"Hey, Spencer." She said reaching up and hugging me.

"How's the business treating you today?" I asked.

"Ugh, it's like a ghost town in here. I just wanna go home." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Spence, come tell me what you think of this one." I heard Maddie yell from the dressing rooms.

"I'll be back." I said hopping off the counter and walking to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were. She walked out of one of the doors wearing jeans and a green polo shirt.

"So, what do you think?" she asked. I looked over her outfit.

"It's nice. The shirt brings out the color in your eyes." I replied.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." She said smiling as she walked back into the dressing room. She tried on a few more outfits and bought all of them. It was then my turn to pick the store. We walked into Hot Topic and I started browsing through the shirts.

"Hey, Spence, I'm gonna go get a Frappecinno." She said heading for the exit. She had never liked this store. I nodded and continued browsing. She left the store and made a right. She wasn't really paying attention and walked into someone causing them to drop their coffee. She looked up to see a guy with straight blondish brown hair and black glasses.

"I am so sorr- hey, I know you. My cousin talked about you all the time!" Madison said in realization.

"Oh, she's a fan. That's cool." He replied smiling.

"Umm, not exactly." She said. He gave her a confused glance. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into Hot Topic. They walked back to the shirt section and Madison 'accidentally' pushed the guy into me and walked away.

"Oh, sorry. I-"he stopped abruptly and looked at who was in front of him.

"Sp-Spencer?" he asked. I looked up.

"Mikey?" I screamed as I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and when we broke out of the hug, Maddie grabbed my arm and pulled me close to her.

"You owe me." She whispered in my ear. "Well, I'm gonna go get that Frappecinno now." she said aloud and leaving the two of us.

"Who is-"Mikey started.

"My cousin." I replied.

"Ah. Oh my fucking God, it is so good to see you!" he said suddenly pulling me back into a tight hug.

"I know, it's been forever! So, how have you and the guys been?" I asked excitedly.

"Good. Yeah, we've been good. I mean, we got signed." He said. I stood and gaped at him. "Yeah, My Chemical Romance is an official band now." he said smiling.

"How long have you guys been signed?" I asked.

"Almost a year." He replied.

"That's so awesome." I said pulling him into another hug. "So, I mean, are you here alone, or with a girlfriend, or something?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm not here alone. The guys are back at Starbucks." He said.

"What? Everyone else is here?!" I screamed. He smiled at my excitement.

"Yeah, yeah. We can go see them if you want." He said already knowing my answer.

"Yeah! Let me just buy this shirt real quick. It's the last one." I said as we walked over to the cashier. A guy rang up the shirt.

"That'll be 19.89." he said. I went to grab my wallet when Mikey handed the man a crisp twenty dollar bill. I smiled at him as the guy handed Mikey the change and gave me the bag. The two of us left the store and headed for Starbucks. It was only up a couple blocks.

"Thanks for the shirt. I'll pay you back." I said as we walked.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." He said. We finally made it to Starbucks and walked inside. I loved this Starbucks. There was an upstairs for people that came with a bigger group. We headed up the stairs and Mikey went first. Gerard had his back to the stairs and Mikey put his finger up to his lips signaling for the guys not to say anything. They all nodded without looking suspicious to Gerard. Mikey smiled and told me to wait on the stairs until he sat down. Mikey walked around the table and sat down across from Gerard.

"Hey, you get enough fresh air?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah, plenty." Mikey said smiling. That would be my cue. I walked up behind Gerard and put my hands over his eyes. I looked at the rest of the guys and they just gaped. It was so good to see them again. Gerard's hands flew up to mine and he pulled them off and whipped around.

"Spencer!" he screamed as he grabbed me in one of the tightest hugs I've ever received. I laughed as he picked me up off the ground and spun me around before setting me back on the ground.

"Miss me?" I asked smiling.

"Only a hell of a lot!" he said hugging me again. Man, I missed him…and his hugs. The other three shot up and Frank grabbed me in a hug.

"Spencer, I missed you so fucking much!" Frank said.

"Oh my God, I can't even explain how much I missed you guys." I said hugging Ray and then Bob. I sat down next to Gerard and Ray offered to go get me a coffee. I gladly accepted and was so psyched to be with the guys again. Ray came back with my coffee and we just sat and talked for what seemed like forever.

"So, are you guys dating anyone?" I asked.

"Yeah." Bob and Ray said at the same time. I smiled and looked at the other three.

"You guys aren't dating anyone?" I asked shocked.

"Nope. But what about you? Are you still single?" Gerard asked.

"Yup. I don't need a guy. I'm perfectly fine on my own." I said. Then my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Where are you?!"

"Chill, Maddie. I'm at Starbucks." I replied.

"Starbucks? I just went back to Hot Topic to find you and you weren't here! Where are you in Starbucks?" she screamed.

"I'm upstairs. The guys are here." I said happily.

"Oh really? All of them?"

"Yeah."

"Is it alright if I come and chill with you guys? I may not fit in, but I'm totally bored." She said.

"Sure. That's fine. I'll see you in a few." I said hanging up the phone. "Maddie's gonna come hang with us." I said to the guys. They just nodded and we continued to talk. Frank had one leg crossed over the other on the table with he hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair as we talked. Maddie walked up the stairs and Frank just stared at her. I mean, she was gorgeous. Not really paying attention to his balance, since his attention was all on her, Frank fell backwards onto the floor.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" Maddie asked as she rushed over to him and helped him up.

"Yeah, ye-yeah. I'm fine." He said brushing himself off and sitting back down. She sat next to him.

"I'm Maddie, by the way." She said sticking a hand out towards him.

"Frank." He smiled as he shook her hand. Gerard and I just looked at each other and shared a knowing smile.

After a while the seven of us headed back to my house and watched some movies and ordered pizza. It was getting late and Maddie said she needed to go home.

"I'll walk you." Frank offered.

"Um, ok. Let's go." She said. She gave me a hug and waved to the guys before the two headed out the door. The rest of us just went up to my room.

As they walked Maddie shivered and Frank took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled as she put on the jacket.

"No problem." He smiled back. As the two walked they talked about everything. As they were walking Frank took Madison's hand in his. She leaned in closer to him as they walked up her front walk. Frank let her hand go once they were at the door.

"Thanks for walking me home." Madison said smiling.

"Sure." Frank said. They just stared at each other and Frank leaned in and kissed her. At first she kissed back, but then she quickly pulled out of the kiss.

"Frank, we can't do this. Really, it's not you." She said seeing Frank's hurt expression. "I…I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry." She said.

"Oh. No, don't be sorry. It's fine." He said. She took off his jacket and handed it back to him.

"Thanks again." She said.

"Yeah." Frank replied as he walked back down her front walk and down the sidewalk. Maddie stared after him feeling bad. She shouldn't have kissed him. She slowly entered her house and went upstairs to where her boyfriend was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She got changed and slowly laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and she fell asleep thinking about Frank.

Frank pulled a cigarette out and lit it as he walked. He threw his jacket up on his shoulder and took a long drag from the cigarette. After about a half hour on a walk that would normally only take ten minutes, he walked up my front steps and into my house. He heard music coming from upstairs and he slowly trudged up them and entered a door on the far right; my room. As he entered he saw Mikey sitting at my laptop going through music and playing random songs, Ray and Bob going through my closet looking at all my clothes, and finally his eyes rested upon Gerard and I lying on my bed. My head was on Gerard's chest and he was running his fingers through my hair and Mikey, he, and I talked. Frank plopped down on the end of my bed and sighed. I quickly sat up and crawled over to him.

"Frank, what's wrong?" I asked. Ray and Bob came out of my closet and Bob had on one of my hats.

"She has a boyfriend?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, his name's Ryan, why?" I asked.

"I kissed her." He said.

"What?" I nearly screamed. Mikey turned around in his chair and Gerard sat up at my scream.

"But, she kissed me back. That makes no sense." Frank said sitting back up and looking at me.

"She kissed you back and then after you kissed she told you she had a boyfriend?" I asked.

"No! I mean, she started to kiss me back, but then she pulled away and said she had a boyfriend." Frank stated.

"Oh. You're lucky Ryan wasn't awake." I said getting up and walking over into my closet to make sure that Ray and Bob didn't destroy it and to get changed.

"Why? I mean, it's not like he was there or anything, right?" Frank yelled to me.

"Uh…he lives with her." I yelled back. I heard someone fall off the bed. Probably Frank. He walked into my closet as I was putting on a pair of sweatpants. We changed in front of each other all the time in high school, so none of us cared anymore.

"He lives with her?" Frank asked gaping at what I had just told him.

"Umm, yeah? What, she didn't tell you?" I asked.

"No! We talked about every other fucking thing, but I guess the fact that she had a boyfriend and that he lived with her just slipped her mind!" Frank said storming out of the closet. I quickly changed my shirt and followed him. Frank threw himself onto the bed face down next to Gerard. I sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his back.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok." I said.

"Yeah, sure it is." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Look, you guys can stay here tonight if you want." I said to the other guys. They nodded happily. Frank sat up and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Thank you." He whispered into my shoulder.

"For what?" I asked.

"For just being a great person and a great friend." He said hugging me tighter. I hugged him back and the others just watched. Frank would be ok, but I would definitely have to talk to Maddie about this.

So it was now 2:00 in the morning and we were all on sugar highs. Because even though we all could drink, we decided not to. Which is good, but then again…you really shouldn't give people like us too much Coke. That's not good. So, as I was saying it was 2:00 in the morning, we were all on sugar highs, and we were playing Guitar Hero.

"Spencer, I am gonna kick your ass!" Frank said as we started a song.

"Yeah, in your dreams!" I said. We were half way through the song and I was completely killing Frank. He dropped his guitar and started mercilessly tickling me as he pulled me to the ground. "Cheater!" I screamed in between laughs. I started fighting back and that's when Frank called for backup.

"Gerard! Help me out here!" he yelled. Gerard got off the bed and joined Frank in tickling me.

"Ugh! You bastard! And to think I trusted you!" I yelled jokingly.

"You've known me how long?" he asked.

"Since high school." I replied laughing due to Frank tickling my stomach.

"And you trust me?" he asked tickling me.

"Ah! Mikey! Help me!" I screamed. Mikey was sitting at my computer just watching the whole thing. He got up and walked over to the three of us and grabbed me under my arms and pulled me out from under the two boys. "Thank you." I said standing up.

"Aww, Mikey! Why do you have to go and ruin our fun?" Frank asked.

"Because it's three in the morning!" Mikey replied tiredly. Frank and Gerard's head both whipped around to the clock which indeed, read 3:00.

"Oh." Frank and Gerard said in unison.

"Hope you guys don't mind sleeping in your clothes." I said knowing that I had nothing for them to wear. But just to make sure, I walked into my closet to check for anything. "So where's everyone sleeping?" I asked. I walked back out of the closet empty handed to find that Mikey, Gerard, and Frankie had occupied my bed, Ray was on one of my couches, and Bob was on the other.

"Ahh, your bed's comfy." Frank said.

"Ook. I guess I'll just sleep on the floor." I said.

"You don't have to do that." Gerard said.

"Then where am I gonna sleep?" I asked.

"Across the three of us." Mikey answered for him.

"I guess that could work." I said laying over the three of them with my head on Frank's stomach and my legs on Mikey. And somehow the four of us fell asleep like that. And truth be told, Frank's stomach makes quite a good pillow.


End file.
